The invention relates to a color picture tube and to a method of attaching and adjusting a deflection unit to such a color picture tube.
Reproduction fidelity requirements of color picture tubes have increased considerably due to the frequent reproduction of graphics and texts. Above all, geometric distortions and convergence errors are effected. High fidelity reproduction is already achievable by employing self-convergent deflection systems and by taking diversified switching measures. It is possible to still further increase the fidelity of reproduction, when individual errors are compensated for. This, however, requires that such deviations can be detected as accurately as possible (during the first alignment and the servicing) and, if so required, also as often as possible (for making continuous corrections during operation).